All About US
by auhaehae
Summary: Semua cerita tentang mereka. Super Junior Fanfic Chibi Series


ALL ABOUT US

CAST

ALL MEMBER

SUPER JUNIOR

=====0000=====

Cerita gaje dari orang gaje, udah gaje tetep aja dipublish.

Semoga semua nya suka ya, jangan salahin saya kalo jadi gaje, buwahahaahaa.

Dari pada banyak cincong, mending cekidot aja ye.

=====0000=====

Pemilihan umur:

5 tahun : Leeteuk, Hangeng, Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Kangin, Sungmin

4 tahun : Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, kyuhyun

=====0000=====

Dibeberapa tempat dan diwaktu yang bersamaan *mungkin bisa jadi*, hiduplah beberapa anak yang mungkin jumlahnya gak dikit-dikit amat. Yah sekitar 13 orangan anak-anak yang masih menginjak bangku paud maupun tk. Mereka hidup dengan sangat amat damai, pada kenyataannya bersama masing-masing orang tua.

Karena mereka anak-anak yang unyu-unyu gak pake amit-amit makanya mereka semua sangat disayang dengan orang tua masing-masing. Kelakuan mereka yang emang pada masih bocah-bocah, suka bertingkah layaknya anak-anak seusianya. Di sekolah masing-masing mereka sangat-sangat amat terkenal cetar membahana badai ulalalala.

Mereka hidup dengan damai semestinya, karena tiba-tiba aja mungkin karena angin yang membawa terbang kertas suatu iklan. Ke 13 anak-anak ini berubah haluan yang mungkin juga pikirannya, menjadi seperti yang ada diiklan kertas tersebut. Ini dia kisahnya,, jrengjrengjreng.

=====0000=====

Disebuah kota dikorea yang namanya Yeonshinnae, hiduplah seorang anak yang sangat baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong yaitu Park Jungsoo. Dia sekolah di TK XX menjadi seorang ketua kelas. Karena jiwa pemimpinnya yang sudah tumbuh, padahal baru berumur 6 tahunan lebih dikit mungkin.

"ciap gelak!", suara tegas dari sesosok anak yang memiliki dimple smile yang sangat indah dipandang.

"beli calam dengan congcaenim", serunya lagi. Dan saat setelah songsaenim keluar semua anak-anak TK tersebut berhambur keluar. Yang sama sekali kita gak tau kapan belajarnya, namanya juga anak-anak.

"Teuki oppa, ayo pulang belsama", ujar sosok yeoja langsung menggandeng tangan Leeteuk,

"ani sola-ya, teuki dijemput eomma", tolak Leeteuk halus.

"huuu, yacudahlah. Aku duluan ya oppa", ucap yeoja yang bernama Sora tersebut sambil pergi dengan wajah lesuhnya.

Setengah jam Leeteuk menunggu diayunan tetapi dia juga tak melihat batang hidung eommanya yang ingin menjemputnya.

"hu eomma mana cih?", Leeteuk terus menggoyang-goyangkan kursi ayunannya. Dan sampai tiba-tiba, tidak tahu darimana asalnya sebuah kertas ada didepan Leeteuk.

"apa ini?", ucapnya sambil memungut kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Dengan tampang yang serius layaknya orang dewasa Leeteuk membacanya.

=====0000=====

Ditempat yang berbeda kurang lebih jam nya bersamaan tepatnya dikota Seoul sepasang kakak-adik, yaitu Kim Heechul sang namja cantik dan Kim Kibum sang namja tampan. Tengah bermain ditaman menikmati waktu luang mereka.

"Hyung, kenapa kita tidak pulang?", tanya sang namja tampan.

"nanti bummie, ahjuci belum jemput kita", balas sang namja cantik.

"tapi bummie lapal". Ucap Kibum dan Heechulpun membeli burger yang dijual dekat taman tersebut.

"makan bulgel ini sambil menunggu jucci", Heechul memberi satu burgernya pada Kibum. Mereka berdua menikmati burger tersebut dengan lahap sampai habis. Karena sesuatu yang aneh dikertas burger tersebut keduanya tersebut membuka bungkus burger itu. Dan merekapun membacanya dengan serius.

"Hyung ini", ucap Kibum

"ne bummie", jawab Heechul sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

=====0000=====

"yak Kyunie! Kenapa mengganggu Hyung", teriak seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

"kalna hyung tak mau belmain dengan kyunie", ucap sang adik kesal sambil bersmrik ria.

"soalnya Kyunie jail dengan Hyung, makanya jangan jail", kata sang kakak.

Itulah tadi percakapan singkat dari keluarga Cho, yaitu Cho Hangeng dan Cho Kyuhyun. Kakak adik yang sifatnya jauh dikatakan sama sang kakak yang baik dan sang adik yang terkenal sangat nakal. Mereka sekarang ini tengah di China tempat sang kakek tercinta.

Begitulah keseharian mereka, selalu bertengkar karena Kyuhyun yang selalu menggangu Hangeng. Dan disinilah mereka, bermain ditaman belakang rumah karena Hangeng tak mau kalau Kyuhyun mengganggu dia.

Saat asyik-asyiknya bermain bersama yang hanya ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang sedang ada diatas pohon menarik perhatiannya.

"Hyung lihat!", seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kertas yang ada dipohon tersebut.

"waeyo caeng?", Hangeng mengikuti arah tunjukkan Kyuhyun.

"bantu Kyunie mengambilnya Hyung", dan akhirnya dengan pasrah Hangeng membiarkan Kyuhyun menaikki punggungnya. Setelah mendapatkan kertas tersebut Kyuhyun menyuruh Hangeng membacanya walaupun sebenarnya dia ikut membaca.

"ini kan", ucap keduanya bersamaan.

=====0000=====

Dentuman suara musik mengalun mengiringi 2 anak yang sedang menari dengan menggerakkan tubuh keduanya dengan lincah. Namja yang berbadan sedikit berisi bernama Shindong dan yang lebih kecil bernama Eunhyuk. Mereka bukan saudara kandung, melainkan hanya bertetangga.

"Hyung, aku ingin cucu tobeliku", ucap Eunhyuk setelah selesai menari.

"ini. Tapi tinggal cetengah, coalnya udah aku minum", Shindong hanya nyengir melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk. Dengan langkah tangan yang berat Eunhyuk mengambil susu yang dia minta tersebut.

"Hyukie, Hyung mau menali lagi", ujar Shindong beranjak berdiri menuju pemutar musik. BURGH~. Saat akan mendekati pemutar musik Shindong sudah terjatuh karena terpeleset kertas yang tidak tahu kapan berada disitu.

"HAHAHA", dengan tak berkeperijatuhan Eunhyuk malah mentertawakan Shindong yang tengah terduduk tak bisa berdiri.

"yak! Monyet kulang ajal, cepat bantu Hyungmu", teriak Shindong kesal karena ditertawakan oleh sang monyet*ups. Dan akhirnya setelah menunggu dengan sabar Shindongpun bisa kembali berdiri dan mengambil kertas yang membuatnya terjatuh tadi. Sama seperti sebelumnya mereka membaca dengan seksama.

Dan hingga tiba-tiba.

"MWO?", teriak kedua nya sambil jingkrak-jingkrak layaknya monyet sungguhan.

=====0000=====

"TALIK ! ayo talik lagi", teriak namja kecil yang mempunyai ukuran kepala lebih besar dari umumnya anak seumurnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang dikerahkan dia terus menarik tanpa ada kata lelah. Serius dengan apa yang sedang iya kerjakan agar musuh-musuh tak bisa menyerang. Berjuang disiang hari yang panas demi seutas tali yang menghubungkan dengan seonggok layangan.

"Cungie hyung ayo pulang. Wookie lelah", suara cempreng namja kecil yang memanggil hyung berkepala besar nya tersebut sontak membuat sang hyung mengalihkan layangannya tersebut.

"cebental eoh? Hyu...", ucapan nya terhenti ketika melihat layangannya sudah putus karena lawan yang menyerang.

"ini cemua kalena kau Wookie", tunjuk Yesung pada Ryeowook sang dongsaeng.

"ta.."

"kejaaaaaaallllll", teriak Yesung pada teman-temannya dan sontak membuat dongsaengnya ketakutan dan berlari sebelum hyungnya menangkap dirinya. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran anak-anak kecil yang ada dilapangan tersebut.

"cukup hyung Wookie lelah", ujar Ryeowook

"Wookie ayo kejal layangannya. Jangan diam caja", ucapan Yesung tersebut membuat Ryewook cengoh. Ternyata sang hyung bukan ingin mengejarnya melainkan layangan tersebut. Karena kebengongannya tersebut hyungnya sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menunggu sang hyung daripada harus ikut mengejar layangan yang sudah terbang entah kemana itu. Dan tiba-tiba ditengah ketermenungannya seketika itupun angin kencang menerpanya dan membuatnya batuk-batuk akibat debu yang bertebangan. Layaknya pilm yang sering ditontonnya Ryeowook menghindari sampah-sampah yang akan menerjang wajahnya menggunakkan adegan slowmotion.

Setelah melewati semua sampah-sampah yang hampir mengenai wajahnya Ryeowook bernapas lega. Sampai sang hyung memanggilnya dan diapun menengok kearah Yesung. Dan naas tanpa diduga ada kertas yang sudah menerpa wajah imutnya tersebut.

"Wookie gwenchana", Yesung menghampiri dongsaengnya dan mengambil kertas yang ada diwajah sang dongsaeng.

"ne hyung", jawab Ryeowook. Mereka berdua hanya bisa terpaku setelah melihat dan membaca kertas tersebut.

"OMO !", teriak mereka bersamaan.

=====0000=====

Disalah satu rumah yang sangat megah. Karena bisa dilihat dari tamannya saja yang serupa dengan taman dikota-kota. Tengah duduk sesosok namja kecil tengah memperhatikan namja kecil lainnya. Namja yang lebih kecil yang sejak tadi diperhatikan namja kecil yang lebih besar hanya menggerutu kecil. Pasalnya dia selalu risih kalau ada yang melihat –menatap- nya seperti itu.

"Kangin hyung belhenti menatap kyunie", ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"ciapa yang melihatmu epil? Hyung cedang lihat kertas yang sedang belgoyang dibelakangmu", jelas Kangin panjang lebar.

"mwo? Eodi?", Kyuhyun mencari kertas yang dikatakan Kangin tadi.

"itu babo", ujar Kangin karena kesal melihat dongsaengnya mencari-cari.

"apa itu hyung?", ucap Kyuhyun yang mendekati kertas tersebut dan mengambilnya.

Kyuhyunpun memberikan kertas tersebut pada sang hyung. "ini hyung baca".

"mwo? Kau kan bica membacanya epil", Kangin kesal melihat tingkah Kyuhyun karena menyuruhnya untuk membaca kertas tersebut. Padahal jelas-jelas semua sudah tau kalau Kyuhyun bisa membaca apa yang ada dikertas tersebut.

"aku lelah", ucap Kyuhyun.

"arra", pasrah Kangin. Karena dia lelah harus berdebat dengan sang dongsaeng yang ketara evilnya.

"IGE !", ucap Kangin keras membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang bengong tersentak karena kaget. Karena penasaranpun Kyuhyun membaca apa isinya tersebut. Dan dia hanya bisa melebarkan matanya bulat-bulat.

=====0000=====

"Hyuuuuuuuuunggg !", teriak seorang namja kecil. Dia belari dengan kaki kecilnya untuk memberitahu sang hyungnya. Namja kecil tadi terus mengitari rumahnya untuk mencari keberadaan sang hyung dengan mata ikannya.

"hyuuung", teriaknya lagi karena sang hyung tak menyahut.

"waeyooo hae?", teriak sebuah suara dari arah kebun.

"Minnie hyung lihat Hae bawa apa?", Donghae menunjukkan kertas yang daritahu dipegangnya. Sang hyungpun melihat apa yang ada ditangannya sang dongsaeng ikannya tersebut.

"keltas", jawab Sungmin lalu melanjutkan untuk mengurus kebunnya.

"aaiish hyung! Makcud Hae icinya tau", ucap Donghae kesal sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya yang semakin membuatnya mirip dengan sesosok ikan. Sungmin yang melihat Donghae mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya langsung menyambar kertas tersebut.

"Hae dapat dalimana?", tanya Sungmin

"molla?", ucap Donghae sambil memandang sang hyung.

"Hae ingin tahu icinya Minnie hyung", lanjut Donghae sambil sedikit merengek didepan Sungmin.

"memang Hae tak bica baca eumm?", tanya Sungmin.

"Hae balu bica mengejakan. Jadi cucah bacanya Minnie hyung". Jawab Donghae polos.

Sungmin pun mulai membacanya karena kasihan dengan Donghae. Dan setelah dia membacanya dia kembali melihat kearah dongsaengnya tersebut. Dan Donghae yang ingin tahu apa isinya juga memandang Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"hae ini.."

=====0000=====

Diwaktu yang bersamaan tapi ditempat yang berbedapun mereka semua mendapatkan kertas yang isinya sama satu dengan yang lainnya. Yang berisi tentang.

_Kami membuka kesempatan bagi kalian yang menemukan kertas ini._

_Memberikan kesempatan untuk bermain serta belajar bersama_

_Nantinya kalian akan menjadi sesosok bintang yang paling bersinar._

_Jadi,,_

_Bagi kalian yang membacanya datang kealamat yang ada dibelakang_

_Sincerely_

_Mr and Mrs YY_

=====0000=====

"YEAYYYY ! AKU IKUT", teriak mereka bersamaan ditempat yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Or

.

.

TBC?

Huwaaa *elap keringet*..

Gak tau ini cerita apaan. Tapi mudah-mudahan pada mau baca dan suka yah.

Maap ne ada typo(s)

Cerita nya gaje bget nih. Tapi Review nya ditunggu yah

Emot cium buat reader dan yang mau ngasih saran.


End file.
